the 2nd site of the medal
by Haruka-san
Summary: captain janeway is confronted with a bad experience from the past


**The 2****nd**** site of the medal**

The Captain was foremost with Tuvok following right behind. Seven of nine, Tom and B'ellana following with a little distance. Janeway was allready in the middle of the cargo bay, searching with her tricorder, leading her exactly where the lifesigns are located in the darkness. „we are soon there"

She stopped dead in her tracks when she was standing in front of him.

She knew they where looking for a cardassian but she never ever thought she would met **him** again.

And she remembered what she thought back then. If she ever would met him again, she would let him feel what he did to her. The pain, the fear, the horror, the trembling uncertainty!

But she never crossed his way and so she forgot about him over the years until today.

He was sitting against a barrel, breathing heavy, holding his hand to his wounded shoulder.

„Starfleet?!" he said a little astonished, a weak chuckle followed after he had recognized who's standing in front of him.

The air was becoming a very heavy weight of electricity Tuvok noticed. And the captain was strangely fixed in front of the wounded man.

„Kathryn Janeway!" a small pause „Look how far you've come, a Captain!" no guilt, no fear in his voice.

But he should felt both in moderation Kathryn thought. A storm welling up inside of her, of hate and disdain. She tried hard to supress them.

„Ah, i know you don't have the best memories of me. But since we both are federation members I can expect help from you, right Kathryn?„ he coughed into his fist waiting for an answer. But there didn't came one. Not in words.

It happend so quick, to quick even for Tuvok to intervent.

Captain Janeway snatched the iron rod lying next to her and start hit her torturer from the past with a vengeance .

„Fuck you!" the rod hit his head

„Bastard" hit the arm, who he flungs up to defend himself

„gonna kill ya" again the head

The Captains words where shoutet with such hate. The blood of the Cardassian splashed around the iron rod, continuously hitting him.

The rest of the crew kept distance from the Captain, they where shocked at the sight.

„Captain, stop!" Then Tuvok was beside his Captain , talking to her but she wouldn't listen. Still beating the shit out of the man on the ground Tuvok had no other chance then to catch his Captain in his Arms, snatch away the iron rod she held so firmly in her Hand and pushing the furious woman on the wall. „Captain!" he shoutet once again to gain her attention.

And it worked, her body relaxed and her eyes catched Tuvoks. She took a quick look to the Cardassian then back to her Vulcan officer, twice. Then her eyes closed and opend again, a deep breath escaping her lungs. It seemed she got control back of herself.

Lt. Comm. Tuvok ordered the rest of the team to help the Cardassian but also to be cautious with this man. Captain Janeway doesnt beat the shit out of someone without having a reason.

Seven approached Tuvok and Janeway and was ordered to get the Captain into her Quarters where the Doctor should take a look on her. The Cardassian should be tranportet right into sickbay with the rest of the crew.

The Captain and Seven transportet first.

„Officers!" Tuvok began „What you've witnessed should be kept private at all costs."

Everybody knew that the Captains reaction was not a failure it was human, the dark side of a human who's learned from the own torturer how to do this.

„I really don't know what you talking about Lt. Commander." B'ellana said and shrugged her shoulders.

„Me too" Tom said and his mind wandered back, just a few minutes to the beginning of this.

The away team consisting of Captain Janeway, Lt. Comm. Tuvok, Lt. B'Ellana Torres, Lt. Tom Paris and Seven of nine were walking with usual caution through the dark corridors of the apperantly abandoned Cardassian interceptor-ship. It was apparent the ship was working on emergency power. Light flashes, short circuits, the environmental modulation wasn't working correct, the air was thick and wet.

5 hours ago Ensign Kim aquired a emergency call at his OPS station. Soon the news spread over the USS Voyager that another ship from the alpha quadrant, a cardassian interceptor, was hailing a distress call into space and Voyager was allready catching up with it. The scans of Voyager showed just 1 weak lifesign and that's why the away team was on the cardassian ship, looking for the lifesigns before they would stop.

They reached the Cargo bay, the door opend and a inadequately lightet room welcomed them.

Seven was absentminded at the moment they materiealised on this ship.

She knew Captain Kathryn Janeway, the woman who had been invading her thoughts and heart? for some time now, was once been held captive by cardassians. Torture was standard for the cardassians before they'd become a member of the federation. But Seven didn't knew anything about the time when the Captain was a captive then. All she knew was that it had been about 2 and a half weeks the captain, an ensign then, was a victim of the cardassians. She didn't know what happend to her, what exactly they did to her, how she managed to live with the memorys.

It was hard for Seven to live with her's. So the Captain may have a hard time living with her past aswell?

She knew as much as the rest of the crew about the woman behind the Captain.

Nothing!

No one knew Kathryn Janeway at all. How she was in private, who she was, how she felt, what she liked and disliked, what she desired, was she lonely, happy, content or not??

But everyone knew the Captain. And the Captain was a good woman, a warm, bold, caring person. Who cherish life, only kills if there's no other option, never leaves a member of her crew behind.

But the crewmembers who where accompanying the Captain today will have a chance to see what they did to her, what the cardassians made of her. 'Cause in every human being there's a good and a dark side.


End file.
